parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arielcules (1997)
Kida and The Girls team's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Hercules *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Megara *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Philoctetes *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Pegasus *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Hades *Alex and Marty (Madagascar) as Pain and Panic *Dowager Empress Marie (Anastasia) as Zeus *Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) as Hera *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Amphitryon *Odette (The Swan Princess) as Alcmene *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Iago (Aladdin) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel and Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Arielcules part 1: How It All Began *Arielcules part 2: Dowager Empress Marie and Queen Uberta's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Morgana *Arielcules part 3: Morgana's Lair *Arielcules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Anastasia and Odette *Arielcules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Arielcules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Arielcules part 7: Young Ariel, Dowager Empress Marie and Marahute Reunite *Arielcules part 8: Young Ariel and Marahute meets the Courage *Arielcules part 9: Courage's One Last Hope *Arielcules part 10: Ariel meets Melody (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Arielcules part 11: Ariel meets Melody (part 2) *Arielcules part 12: Ariel meets Melody (part 3; Melody and Morgana) *Arielcules part 13: The City of Thebes *Arielcules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Arielcules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Arielcules part 16: What is Ariel's Weakness? *Arielcules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Arielcules part 18: Melody Makes her Move *Arielcules part 19: Romance in the Air *Arielcules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Melody Quits/Courage? *Arielcules part 21: Courage's Revelation *Arielcules part 22: A Deal is Made *Arielcules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Arielcules part 24: Ariel vs. Morgana *Arielcules part 25: Ariel Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Arielcules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Princess-ariel-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-3.26.jpg|Ariel as Hercules Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Megara Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Philoctetes Marahute-0.jpg|Marahute as Pegasus Morgana in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Morgana as Hades Alex-and-Marty-bromances-13719736-384-256.jpg|Alex and Marty as Pain and Panic NMarie.jpg|Dowager Empress Marie as Zeus Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as Hera Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Amphitryon Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Alcmene Michel darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Iago the Parrot (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Demetrius the Pot Maker Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Tramp, Lady, Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2 - Scamp's Adventure).jpg|Scamp, Angel Jock-0.jpg|and Jock as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3).jpg|Ankylosaurus The Great Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:Kida and The Girls team Category:Hercules Movies Category:The Girls team Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style